This Isn't Funny
by Always With Amy
Summary: Blaine and Kurt flirt with each other all the time. There's no way that Blaine could have just been imagining it. - Klaine; mild Wert. Post-BIOTA.


Blaine likes to think of that identity crisis slash underage drinking disaster that spawned from Rachel's party as a turning point in his relationship with Kurt. Yes, he will admit that the failed Gap Attack could just as easily be seen as the _major _occasion when his and Kurt's _friendship _became more of an _awkward relationship of returned feelings but a reluctance to act on them_, but he thinks that the identity crisis slash underage drinking disaster is a better example of when things really because _different_.

It's the example of when Kurt started to be so much _bolder_ when talking to Blaine – when he stopped looking at Blaine like he was the only other person in the world; when he stopped looking at Blaine like he had all the answers; when he stopped looking at Blaine like someone he could only ever _idolize_, and could never have for his own. It's the example of when Blaine started to be so much less inhibited when dealing with Kurt – when he stopped trying to overprotect Kurt from the hate of the world; when he stopped trying to pretend like he had all the answers; when he stopped trying to be _just Kurt's Gay Yoda_.

But most importantly, it's the example of when Blaine started seeing Kurt _differently _– when he started seeing Kurt as more than just someone that needs guidance; when he started seeing Kurt as more than just a _BFFL_; when he started seeing Kurt as someone he could _really work hard to pursue a relationship with._

And since things have really _changed _since that bisexuality scare, it's only natural that Blaine's and Kurt's dynamics with one another have changed, too. If he's being honest, Blaine actually _likes _the new one that they have – he likes that Kurt's not afraid to tell him how much of a nerd he's being when he goes off on Harry Potter tangents; he likes that he doesn't have to worry about hurting Kurt's feelings when he makes jokes about having a future with Rachel; he likes that he's allowed to tease Kurt about the crush that he has on Blaine, without making Kurt give him _that look_. (_That look _that he gave Blaine all those weeks ago, when he first brought up that he would date other people, and that it would always be a blow to Kurt's self-esteem. _That look _that made Blaine feel like the biggest douchebag on the face of the planet. _That look _that said _that was really uncalled for; I can't believe I thought you were worthy of my affections_.)

Now, things are different between them. Things are _easy _between them. And Blaine much prefers the way that things are now to the way that they were before the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. Blaine likes that he and Kurt can banter back and forth in the Junior Commons like they are now, and that Blaine doesn't have to feel bad for saying (in response to Kurt's insistence that he "likes tall guys" because it's "strangely attractive – having someone towering over you and looking so _in-charge_"), "But I'm the only exception to the rule, right?"

Maybe one of the reasons why Blaine likes this new dynamic as much as he does is because it means he can address Kurt's feelings for him more freely – and he can, in turn, hint at the constantly-increasing ones that he has for Kurt. Or maybe it's because those feelings of his are always encouraged, by the way that Kurt always denies the accusations in the most adorable jesting Blaine's ever seen. (Blaine does have a bit of a _thing_ for doing the pursuing when it comes to affections – he thinks it might be his Napoleon Complex acting up, making him feel like he has to make a show of things to win someone over despite his lack of height.)

Today, Kurt's denial by means of adorable jesting is an eye roll, and a vocal inflection of feigned exasperation. "You aren't, and weren't, the exception, honey. I was attracted to you because within five minutes of our meeting, you were singing, and talent is sexy. But that only gets you so far in a relationship – or in a not-relationship, I guess."

Blaine grins at the – friend – sitting next to him, and raises a skeptical eyebrow that Kurt dismisses with another roll of his _pretty_, _pretty_ eyes. "Now it's because of my charismatic personality, right?"

Kurt's answer is some muttering that sounds suspiciously like, "I can't believe how conceited you are," but is partnered with an affectionately lopsided smile that Blaine's come to recognize.

For a few minutes, neither of them says anything else as they flip through their respective copies of _Vogue_ and bask in their chummy and flirtatious companionship. When someone else enters the Commons, however – Wes, Blaine sees, upon casting a curious glance up – Kurt stops, and closes his magazine with a determined flourish. Blaine mimics the gesture, though with less of a dramatic flair, and nudges _his Kurt_ gently as a wordless inquiry of what the matter is.

Kurt replies with a small wink that makes Blaine's stomach flutter, and a murmured, "Wish me luck," as he stands, and approaches Wes (who's taken a seat at one of the tables, and is already pouring over what looks like his Latin textbook) with an unwavering look on his countenance. Smiling in light amusement, Blaine rests his hands on the _Vogue _in his lap as he unabashedly follows Kurt's movements with his eyes, and hopes that whatever request the countertenor has to make of the Council Member will be granted.

The room isn't particularly large, nor does it have more than four inhabitants (some nameless boy is sitting at another of the tables, secluded in a corner and hidden by piles of textbooks), so Blaine lets himself listen without shame as Kurt greets Wes with a quiet, "Can we talk?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Blaine sees Wes nod, and he hears the Council member shuffling his book out of the way and agree, "Of course, Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt takes the offered seat in the graceful way that he does everything naturally, and Blaine remembers yet again why _Kurt is so perfect_. He smiles softly at Wes, a blush gracing his complexion, and Blaine wonders what it is that he's embarrassed about - maybe he wants to apologize for his frequent bouts of inappropriately-timed suggestions? Blaine doesn't see why that should be anything to make him _blush_, though; Blaine can think of at least a dozen other (Robin Thicke-related), more humiliating things that he could have to be talking about right now.

"This is really out of line for me to be doing, but when it comes to situations like this, I've come to see that it's better to just get everything out in the open than keep it secret and have it blow out of proportion," Kurt begins timidly, as Blaine tries to remember what Kurt's told him in the past few weeks that could constitute a _secret_. He narrows it down to Kurt's desires to return to McKinley soon (he's been incredibly homesick, and Blaine knows that he misses Mercedes more than he wants to let on), and Kurt's desires to convince the Warblers to get costumes for their competitions ("because the uniforms are _drab_, and suck the "Glee" right out of "Glee Club").

Blaine thinks he sees Wes nod again, and the Asian boy proceeds to give the slow, cautious response of, "All right…"

Clasping his hands together on the tabletop (in order to keep from fiddling anxiously with anything and everything at the reach of his fingers, Blaine's fairly certain), Kurt hesitates only a split second before continuing with a string of very simple words that Blaine _really can't comprehend_. "I…have feelings for you. I think you're very attractive, and charming, and…I don't want to leave you in the dark and make you feel like I've taken advantage of your friendship."

It has to be a joke. Blaine's convinced that _it has to be a joke_; that _Kurt's_ _just playing some prank on him _and that _Wes is in on it, too_. Because _hasn't he been very intentionally flirting with Kurt for the past two months_? And _hasn't Kurt been flirting back_?

Except for a joke, it's unnecessarily elaborate, because Kurt's face is now an _all too stunning _red color that Blaine _hates so much to love right now_, and Wes has even turned a pale pink hue. Blaine doesn't bother pretending to pretend he's not eavesdropping as his magazine slips from his lap and he stares through wide eyes at the pair of boys just a few feet away. They don't seem to notice, and continue watching one another in pensive earnest.

When Wes speaks up, Blaine finally realizes that _it's really not a joke_. Because Wes, who's always composed; who's always in control; who always displays an icy demeanor of detachment, stumbles over his words as he hastily declares, "It's not out of line. It could have been, but – it's not, really. I…have similar feelings for you, and even if I didn't, I'd appreciate that you said something about it. But I do – have similar feelings, that is - and that makes things less complicated – or it should, anyway?"

The smile that overtakes Kurt's features is larger, brighter, _happier _than any that Blaine's ever seen on his friend, and that notation sends a coldness through his veins as he watches Kurt's blush spread to the tips of his ears.

"In that case…would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Kurt inquires carefully, his subdued hopefulness not _quite_ so subdued as Wes returns his smile, and reaches across the table to take his hand. His perfect, slender, ivory hand that Blaine's held _so many times_, but that has never looked nearly as _intimately intertwined _with Blaine's as it does now, with Wes's.

Blaine's distantly aware of what he's doing when he bends down, and fumbles to pick up his magazine. He vaguely realizes that he's standing up, and making his way towards the door as the sounds of Kurt and Wes flirting – _really flirting _– bids him farewell. He numbly notices that he's walking a familiar path back to his dorm as he feels the stares of his classmates on him, followed by a muted set of cheers and congratulations as someone (it sounds like Thad) proclaims that, "The era of sexual tension is _over_!"

But it's only when Blaine's curled up under the covers of his bed, still dressed to his usual Dalton nines, that he fully understands what's just happened. Only then that he tries to accept that _he's been reading it wrong all along_.

_**xoxox**_

**AN: **I regret nothing.

Except for where I was lazy and kinda-sorta characterized Wes in a way I already have. :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.


End file.
